Un mal paso
by Kiara H.L
Summary: Oscuridad, dolor, asfixia... luz, perdón, alegría. Seis formas que afrontan dos hermanos cuando el destino juega contra ellos.
1. Padecimiento

**DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.**

_**Un mal**_** paso**

Las tortugas disfrutaban el paisaje y la nieve que caía precipitadamente sobre la ciudad. Algunos copos de nieve tocaban tiernamente el rostro de Michelangelo, cuando éste miraba hacia el cielo. Sus otros hermanos permanecían junto a la barranca observando tranquilamente la poca gente que circulaba por las veredas y hablaban de asuntos que no tenían mayor importancia. Con toda la ropa puesta, las tortugas tenían una limitada movilidad ninja, algo que Mikey tomó como ventaja.

Con gran sigilo preparó una bola de nieve, llamó a Raph y cuando éste se dio la vuelta, se lo lanzó justo en el blanco. La cara del hermano impulsivo estaba toda blanca por la nieve y no tuvo tiempo para quejarse ya que después del primer tiro, les siguieron otros más. Raph y Don también empezaron a lanzar unas cuantas bolas de nieve y uno de los proyectiles golpeó el brazo de Leo, provocándole un extraño ardor. Cuando iba a mirar la zona afectada por el golpe, Mikey lanzó unos cuantos pedidos de ayuda y decidió darle una mano.

Don y Raph quedaron enfrentados contra Mikey y Leo. Los dos primeros se quejaron casi al mismo tiempo cuando sintieron una leve molestia, ambos en una zona diferente y pensaron que algunas bolas de nieves venían cargadas con piedrecitas o basura. Michelangelo fue el último en recibir la lesión pero como estaban equitativamente empatados ya que la estrategia de Leonardo y la agilidad de éste eran contrariamente desafiadas por la fuerza de Raphael y la inteligencia de Donatello, tampoco le dio importancia.

Siguieron bombardeando un buen rato hasta que llegó el momento en que Leonardo finalizó el juego, anunció que no tardaría en anochecer y prefería que todos estuvieran disfrutando una taza caliente de chocolate o pizza recién salida del horno. Al oír la palabra mágica Michelangelo salió de su escondite y dio unos pequeños saltos de pura ansiedad. Donatello se burló de él sabiendo que la vulnerabilidad de su hermanito era la relación con la comida. En cuanto a Raph, propuso jugar una carrera en equipo y fue aceptado rápidamente por todos.

Leonardo decidió los grupos, quedando él con Raph y Mikey con Don. Éste último puso mala cara y con voz cansada dijo:

-¿Por qué yo?

Mikey no pareció ofenderse ya que fue corriendo hacia su hermano inteligente:

-¡Vamos!-le tomo de la mano y dio un gran brinco-¡hay que ganarles!

Se alejaron rápidamente.

-¡Tramposo! No hicimos la cuenta regresiva

-Deja que se vayan Raph, nosotros iremos por aquí.

Juntos, se dispusieron en llegar al departamento de Abril tomando un atajo que los otros, o más bien Mikey, quien llevaba a rastras a su hermano, no parecía conocer. Más adelante, Leonardo dejó de correr e hizo una especie de señal con la mano para que Raph se detuviera también y se acercara sigilosamente junto a él.

Había cientos de ninja del pie reunidos varios metros de donde estaban parados. Preparándose para pelear, Raphael sacó sus sais del cinturón y se dispuso atacar pero la misma mano que le había hecho la señal, ahora se apoyaba en el hombro indicándole que se calmara.

La poca paciencia y el frío estaban torturando a Raphael de tal modo que lo demostraba con algunos tics nerviosos. Leonardo se dio cuenta de eso e insistió en retirarse rápidamente. Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y luego se escondieron detrás de un muro cuando escucharon un leve ruido.

Eran algunos grupos de ninja y se acercaban con gran rapidez hacia ellos. Raph le pareció que la única forma de deshacerse de ellos y entrar en calor era pelear y aprovechó cuando su hermano mayor se había distraído por los ruidos de pisadas. Trató de intervenir otra vez pero Raphael había sido muy rápido y no tuvo más remedio que arremeter también. Leo se compadecía un poco por los pobres ninja, algunos recién reclutados, ya que su hermano impulsivo los hacía doblar de dolor, desmayarse por golpes contundentes en la cabeza o con algún miembro roto.

Más ninja aparecían tras haber sido alertados por los pocos que habían escapado. Fueron rodeados en minutos. El único que se cuestionaba la presencia de tantos ninja era Leo ya que para Raph solo le importaba seguir jugando. Entre tantos cruces, el líder llegó a tomar el brazo de su hermano y pausadamente, entre jadeos y con movimientos extras rápidos a cada tanto Leo tuvo por fin una conversación:

-Debemos… irnos… ¡ahora!

-Esto se está… poniendo interesante y… no nos falta… mucho

Leo hizo un pequeño remolino con sus katanas gemelas, barriendo a los que estaban muy cerca:

-Esto es preocupante… ni siquiera te preguntas… por qué hay muchos.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Vámonos!- su tono era sarcástico-pero la próxima vez no huiremos.

Intentaron hacerse un espacio pero se les complicaba cada vez más. De pronto, unas cuantas bombas de humo fueron lanzados hacia ellos causándoles una ceguera breve. Cuando se disperso lo suficiente para ver, había cuatro figuras en posición de ataque.

Era el equipo elite del clan del pie. El líder dio un paso hacia delante, los otros tres relajaron su pose y las tortugas tomaron una postura de defensa instintivamente. Leonardo empezó a sospechar que la aparición de la elite y los ninja era una especie extraña de coincidencia pero decidió esperar un poco para ver qué pasaría.

-Váyanse, no queremos nada de lo que ofrecen y no tenemos nada para ofrecer-Raph quería probar su suerte-pero sí tengo esto-señaló sus puños.

La respuesta a eso fueron unas cuantas carcajadas con malas intenciones

¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Leo retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente.

No sabía por qué de pronto sentía la urgencia de alejar a su hermano lo más rápido posible. También seguía cuestionando la aparición rara del clan enemigo.

-A ustedes.

-Lo sentimos pero no estamos a la venta.

-Raph, basta. Probemos escapar… esto es una trampa.-Susurró Leo.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero distraerlos.-Raph respondió de igual modo-pero… aún no entiendo cóm-

-No sé cómo se dieron en cuenta, pero vamos a encontrar a tus otros hermanos.-Dio un par de órdenes-no quiero perderme este show.

Los ninja que habían sido indicados desaparecieron rápidamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Cómo si hubiera sentido un aguijón entrar en su piel, Leonardo revisó su brazo que antes había sido lesionado con la bola de nieve y pudo encontrar, un pequeño rastreador con una diminutiva luz que parpadeaba.

Leonardo había resuelto casi el problema. Primero, el rastreador que había sentido y que probablemente todos lo habían confundido con basura; segundo, nadie se había fijado porque estaban más pendientes en ganar la partida; tercero, no fue el único que había sido inyectado con el aparatito; cuarto, cuando Raph había dicho de jugar en equipos y se separaron, todo el clan del pie decidió seguir a ellos; quinto, ahora sus hermanos estaban siendo seguidos por los ninja.

Con urgencia se lo quitó y buscó frenéticamente en el brazo de su hermano. Raph quedó algo atontado pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió en su cuello un ardor insoportable. Se agarro la zona y comenzó a frotarlo con dureza. Leo apenas tuvo tiempo de localizar el aparatito cuando todo el clan arremetió hacia ellos.

Y la noche oscura finalmente apareció.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Nebulosidad

Al principio ambos hermanos arremetían con ataques veloces y trataban de mantener la posición de caparazón contra caparazón para tener un buen grado de defensa pero de a poco sus movimientos iban descendiendo mientras que los otros parecían aumentar. Intentaron varias veces probar un escape pero sus rivales habían formado una especie de muralla circular justamente para evitar eso. De repente, fueron separados cuando las cuatro elites se precipitaron hacia ellos y la muralla circular moldeó otra formación para bloquear evasiones.

Leo trataba de forjar alguna debilidad pero no podía conseguir derribarlos. Raph por el contrario, no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de sacarse el dispositivo y en su lugar trataba de eliminar a todos los rivales para alcanzar a su hermano. Sí el clan los separó tenía que ser por algo y él quería averiguarlo. Trató de buscar un punto débil para abrir espacio y salir pero estaba en constante desventaja porque rotaban a cada tanto o era atacado con arremetidas sorpresas, sin contar con los otros de sombrero gracioso que se habían unido.

Los dos restantes observaba la escena desde un nivel más alto y Leo que estaban de espaldas a ellos, pudo captar entre ratos algo de la conversación que habían empezado a tener:

-Sí… porque pueden escapar…

-y no debemos dejar que pase eso porque… después iremos… y haremos lo mismo con ellos.

Supo que lo último que dijo uno de ellos se hacía referir a sus otros dos hermanos y también que la urgencia de sacar a su hermano impulsivo era correcta. Ese repentino miedo que algo saliera mal lo carcomía de manera espantosa y la sola idea de estar apenas en pie y reforzando su defensa le hacía temblar incrédulamente:

-Dale, que se apresure antes de perder la oportunidad.

Sólo bastó esas palabras para que dirigiera una rápida mirada a su hermano y viera la precipitada retirada de los ninja justo cuando el líder, quién había salido unos momentos antes, había sacado un detonador y cómicamente hiciera cambiar repentinamente el tiempo, trascendiendo de forma lenta, mientras su pulgar descendía hacia el interruptor.

La adrenalina que saturó a Leonardo le dio el impulso de embestir a los ninja que obstruían el paso. Además, cada segundo que respiraba era contrariamente lo que le quedaba a su hermano y lo que a él le importaba más era salvarlo. Asique cerró los ojos, contó sus pasos, alimentó todo su sistema con la adrenalina que había ganado, embistió con todas sus fuerzas a Raphael que se encontraba de espaldas y sintió una especie de hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Poco después sus oídos fueron saturados por la explosión repentina y cuando sintió que al menos había intentado fielmente redimir a su hermano, permitió desganadamente que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

Raphael había sentido que alguien se acercaba velozmente hacia él pero no pudo siquiera ver quién era porque para ese momento ya estaba volando a una enorme velocidad. El fuerte impacto que recibió en su caparazón, hizo que primero sufriera una fuerte torcedura en su tobillo derecho y después rodase unas cuantas veces antes de que una pared le hiciera el favor de detenerlo.

Su caparazón quedó contra el muro y una polvacera de tierra inundó sus fosas nasales inmediatamente. Poco después, un horrible sonido inundó las cuencas auditivas del pobre Raph y la polvacera aumentó su tamaño, nublando la visión por completo. No sabía si se trataba de un sueño o podía pasar varias sorpresas en un mismo día.

Cuando despejó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su alrededor, recordó que lo habían empujado. Sus pupilas se dilataron de miedo y a fuerza mayor logró no perder la cordura. Miró apresuradamente en busca de su hermano sin tener éxito y supo qué él había sacrificado su vida a favor de la suya. Mil pensamientos corrían por su mente al mismo tiempo que la culpa lo había inundado. Él sabía que por su culpa Leonardo había pagado su error y esta vez fue consumido por la ira. Se incorporó velozmente y sin importarle su tobillo, corrió hacia el agujero llamando a su hermano. En el transcurso pudo ver también a todo el clan retirarse y sabía que iban en busca de sus hermanos, aun así prefirió saltar y buscar a Leo aunque tal vez no lograse nada.

El líder verificó en su rastreador que la tortuga restante se había introducido en el pozo y por un momento tuvo la tentación de regresar y eliminarlo también pero descartó rápidamente esa idea y fue a ponerse al día con su grupo.

Mientras tanto, Raphael aterrizó casi sin problemas e investigó el lugar con la poca luz que había. La luna era su única guía y eso lo alivió un poco sabiendo que podría necesitarlo cuando lo encontrase.

Caminó unos pasos con el tobillo hinchado, rezongando pero sin dejar de llamarlo hasta que pudo verlo recostado contra un pedazo de escombro. Raph cayó pesadamente a su lado y le tomó el pulso.

Leonardo se hallaba inconsciente pero vivo. Lo abrazó momentáneamente y después se inclinó para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la claridad. Ahí lo depositó suavemente y con precisión inspeccionó a su hermano. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas pero en pequeñas partes y algunos moretones adornaban su piel expuesta. Sólo un corte profundo en el lóbulo frontal parecía ser la más grave y enseguida Raph revistió la herida con las vendas que tenía adicionalmente. Además de eso, también consiguió su Shellcell y mentalmente se abofeteó por no recordar que lo tenía pero por desgracia, se encontraba roto y no le servía. También quiso probar con su hermano pero tuvo la misma suerte.

Primero habían sido atacados sorpresivamente con infinitos ninja que no dejaban siquiera respirar. Después la bomba o lo que fuese que provocó la explosión, Leonardo con heridas, sus Shellcell rotos y el tobillo de Raph que lo imposibilitaba para sacar a su hermano del edificio. Asimismo, no podía olvidarse de sus otros hermanos porque podrían correr la misma suerte que Leo.

Un gemido se oyó y unos ojos parpadearon con total confusión y dolor. Raph quedó inmediatamente petrificado y después estallo de alegría.

-¡Leo! No sabes el gusto que me das verte despierto ¡no vuelvas asustarme así!

Leonardo trató de incorporarse pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse velozmente y prefirió quedarse donde estaba. Además, se sentía muy cansado, la polvacera lo estaba asfixiando, cada músculo reclamaba atención y la voz de su hermano sonaba estrepitosamente molesto para sus oídos.

-Nhhgg, calla… d-duele tu voz-Leo temblaba desconsoladamente-frío.

Raph le tomó la temperatura encontrándose con que había aumentado y además parecía estar sudando, aunque sonase incorrecto para una tortuga. No sabía qué hacer en éstos casos porque Donatello se encargaba asique se desprendió su chamarra y lo envolvió.

Algo le llamó precipitadamente la atención y agudizó sus oídos; eran pasos. Una breve mirada a Leo y confirmó que el mísero había sucumbido otra vez. Otra vez los pasos y Raph se incorporó lentamente, de espaldas al invasor, retiró sus sais de su chaqueta y bajó sus manos para que la otra persona viera que estaba armado. Cómo tenía la capucha, se le hacía imposible descifrar su figura pero cuando siguió escuchando las mismas vibraciones, supo que se trataba de una persona con experiencia y no de un bombero, policía, etc.

La única posibilidad era que se tratase de un ninja sabiendo que ellos fueron los causantes del desastre en primer lugar. Con la mayor dignidad que su tobillo podía permitirle, se volteó lentamente y para su sorpresa, se trataba ni nada menos que Karai.

Una llamarada de ira sucumbió a Raph y tomó posición de defensa automáticamente. Karai se asustó levemente y después siguió avanzando unos pasos hasta ser detenida por la mirada que recibía de la tortuga. Sabiamente conocía su gesto pero tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible que ella no tenía nada que ver con la emboscada así que trató de hablarle para hacerle llamar la atención pero lo único que obtuvo fue una muestra de los dientes en forma amenazadora.

Sin vacilar avanzó precipitadamente hacia ella sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y recibió un corte en su pómulo derecho, muy cerca de su ojo. Karai se limpió la herida y se alejó de él dando unos cuantos brincos mientras que Raph mantuvo su posición. No iba a permitir que ella o su clan lastimase a Leo mientras podía seguir sosteniéndose.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Planificación

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Dos semanas antes…**

Un auto se estacionó frente a la guarida del clan foot, solicitando una guardia durante unos días ya que tenía un cierre de negocios muy importante y no quería que nada sucediera mientras ocurría aquello. Él había sido recomendado y con pago por adelantado, sellaron el tratado.

Asique un grupo de ninja fueron enviados para vigilar la parte exterior del edificio privado y otro para el interior. Al principio todo transcurría normalmente y no parecía que iba a ocurrir nada malo pero un día, uno de los ninja avistó unas sombras que pasaban al este de forma rápida y se lo alertó al resto. Al día siguiente, las sombras volvieron a pasar y todos los avistaron.

Creyendo que se trataban de los enemigos de la persona que los había contratado, formaron una estrategia de vigilancia, usando diferentes puntos de vista para identificar a las sombras y descubrieron que se trataba de las tortugas. Dos del grupo quisieron atacar pero fueron detenidos por el resto, sabiendo que no podían hacerse cargo de las tortugas por ahora. De todas formas, tampoco bajaron la guardia sino que anotaban la hora y los gestos de los cuatro hasta el último día que estuvieron de servicio.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, contaron todo lo que había sucedido en la semana, incluyendo a las tortugas. Los cuatro integrantes del clan elite fueron los oídos de los ninja y decidieron que no la incluirían a la hija de Shredder, Karai. El propósito a eso era que ella vivía involucrándose con las tortugas y les había perdonado la vida en algunas ocasiones y no dejarían pasar ésta oportunidad. De todas formas, no se encontraba en el país porque había salido para arreglar unos tratados.

**Una semana antes…**

Pusieron en marcha el plan. Los cuatro del rango más elevado se encargaron de graficar los movimientos en un papel para utilizarlo como referencia. Para ello, les colocó cada letra con su propia misión. El A estaba encargado de vigilar la ruta que utilizaban las tortugas para identificar algún cambio; el B haría un trato con Hun, líder de los dragones púrpuras, para conseguir algún tipo de bomba a control, dándoles como paga su servicio. Al llamarlo y comentarles su propósito, Hun les ofreció unos C-4 que había encargado para el atentado a un grupo que le debía mucha plata.

Modificaron el C para que se encargara de esperar en el muelle, recibir aquella mercancía y después unirse al D para encontrar a Stockman, robarle el kit rastreador y reuniría con el E para localizar un edificio que estuviese abandonado y que coincidiera con la ruta que utilizaban las tortugas. Cuando finalizaron con todo, se pusieron en marcha esperando que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Repasaron un par de veces para grabarse y equiparon todo lo necesario para que pudieran tener varias formas de arremeter con su deber. Después de la señal, cada grupo salió, preparado también con un comunicador para informales a cada elite mientras éstos les daban indicaciones al grupo que le correspondía dirigir. Entre ellos platicaban:

-El A ya está en su posición.-comentó el líder de los cuatro-falta que me informen los del E, quienes fueron indicados para buscar algún sitio.

-Sí, acuérdate que ya lo dijimos. Si el A ya está en su posición, quiere decir que el B tiene que reunirse con Hun.-respondió el portador de las hachas de batalla.

-¿No es más fácil que los asesinemos de otra forma?-repuso el portador de la lanza.

-Esto suena divertido y además es una forma tortuosa de que mueran-sonó su comunicador-sí… esperen al C pero no lo pierdan de vista, ¿me entendieron?-cortó.-Ya encontraron a Stockman.

-Bien.

A varios metros de ellos, había una figura observando sigilosamente. Había presenciado todo lo ocurrido y no iba a dejar su ubicación hasta saber cómo podía acometer.

**Día presente**

_Las tortugas disfrutaban el paisaje y la nieve que caía precipitadamente sobre la ciudad. Algunos copos de nieve tocaban tiernamente el rostro de Michelangelo, cuando éste miraba hacia el cielo. Sus otros hermanos permanecían junto a la barranca observando tranquilamente la poca gente que circulaba por las veredas y hablaban de asuntos que no tenían mayor importancia. _

Desde lo alto de un edificio, cuatro ninja del rango elite, esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con el plan. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a jugar con las bolas de nieve, estos cuatro personajes dieron la orden al primer lanzador.

El proyectil terminó su recorrido en el brazo de Leonardo. Esperaron unos momentos para ver algún tipo de reacción que los perjudicara pero por suerte para ellos no lo hallaron. Otras dos órdenes, al cuello de Raphael y a la pierna izquierda en Donatello y luego esperaron también. Con el último decreto, el último rastreador se planteó en Michelangelo, cerca de su tobillo derecho.

Los grupos que estaban reunidos en el edificio abandonado, avisaron a los cuatro para hacerles saber que estaban ubicados en sus posiciones y listos para quedarse como retaguardia. Al mismo tiempo, las tortugas comenzaban a moverse por lo que tuvieron que avisarles que deberían estar precavidos si llegase a presentarse cualquier inconveniente.

Parecía que nada podría salir mal pero al ver que dos de las tortugas se separaban de los otros dos, Raphael y Leonardo, inmediatamente tuvieron que agregar un punto imaginario que coincidiera con una posible ruta que estas dos tortugas estaban tomando. Por suerte, todavía seguían teniendo ventajas y no tardaron en hallar un edificio en ruinas a unos kilómetros de su punto principal.

Dos ninja apresuraron el paso por ser los más veloces e instalaron todo lo más rápido que pudieron. Con muy poco tiempo, consiguieron instalar el C-4 dentro del edificio, sobre el techo a la vez que recibían una llamada.

-¿Ya terminaron?-sonaba algo agitado- sí sabía que iba ser tan jodido, hubiéramos optado por otra cosa.-refunfuñó.

-Sí, estamos saliendo.

-Apresúrense, nos llevan unos metros de ventaja.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo, el grup se agruparon unos cuantos pasos del lugar y les indicaron a éstos ninja que se acercaran. Cómo no iban a poder esconderse a tiempo, intercambiaron ideas y decidieron atacar a las tortugas, como distracción.

Cuando las tortugas llegaron, los cuatro del clan elite avisaron a los grupos B, C y E que se unieran a ellos y que solo quedaran unos pocos, los cuales estaban ocultos, para que esperasen hasta que las otras dos mordieran el anzuelo. Poco tiempo después, Raphael y Leonardo lucharían por sus vidas, esperando que Donatello y Michelangelo pudiesen salvarse.


	4. Pacto, parte I

El terreno junto a la lesión de tobillo no era una buena combinación ni estaba a su favor. Tampoco podía darse el lujo de entregarle a Karai la vida de su hermano aunque le costase su propia vida. A cuestas, avanzaba con movimientos intimidantes y después retrocedía a su puesto para no perder de vista a Leonardo.

Podía oír la voz de Karai pero no le importaba prestar atención lo que ella le decía porque no iba a dejar que lo tomara por sorpresa. Siempre la había odiado y solo por Leonardo seguía con vida; eso iba a cambiar ahora. Sus dientes formaban un sonido chirriante que perforaba los oídos de Karai.

Ella trataba de hacerle entender que no quería pelear pero no había forma. Raphael mantenía la misma táctica de intimidación y después regresaba a su anterior lugar mientras gruñía o hacía sonar sus dientes. Tampoco podía obtener nada de su mirada aunque se esforzase por mostrar que no quería pelear.

No le quedó más opción que jugar también. Había hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle que no estaba interesada en pelear y solo había obtenido gruñidos y empujones cortantes con sus armas. No podía moverse mucho sin sentir ardor en las zonas que el sai había tocado pero ella también le había dejado un par de rasguños con su espada.

Quiso llamar la atención a Leonardo pero parecía que la inconsciencia no lo iba a dejar de lado. Mentalmente se golpeaba por haberse aparecido sin tener en cuenta que la única tortuga consciente quería solamente asesinarla. Claramente sabía que Raphael no estaba jugando con ella pero, qué podía hacer para detenerlo si seguía manteniendo la guardia.

Observó su tobillo lesionado y encontró una oportunidad. Lanzó una bomba de humo para despistarlo e hizo un barrido hacia su objetivo. Raphael cayó hacía atrás golpeando su caparazón contra el suelo. Un aullido de dolor salió de la tortuga cuando ocurrió aquello y mentalmente reprendió su debilidad por haber permitido ser derribado.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y le asestó unos cuantos golpes al plastrón con su espada para no darle la oportunidad de levantarse. Raphael a través de todo el dolor, pudo tomarle la pierna izquierda y separarla de él. Pero eso no la contuvo, sino más bien la incitó a estar encima de él y aplicarle puntos de presión para inmovilizarlo.

Con todo aquella acción, no se dio cuenta que le estaba dando la espalda a Leonardo, quién vio toda la acción y con gran voluntad logró ponerse de pie y avanzar sigilosamente hacía ellos. Cuando llegó, la tomó del cuello con una sola mano, la lanzó hacia arriba y dándole una patada sólida en el abdomen, fue con velocidad hacia atrás hasta detenerse abruptamente contra la pared.

Karai no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando perdió la inconsciencia ni pudo escuchar como su brazo sonó con un fuerte crack. Al producirse semejante vibración con Karai, el pequeño lugar inestable dio un temblor haciendo que algunos pedazos de escombros cayeran con gran estrépito. Los semi-conscientes tosieron cuando el polvo se les introdujo en sus fosas nasales.

Después que se disipó el humo, Leonardo dejó de mirarla y se arrodilló pesadamente para ver a su hermano más de cerca. Raphael jadeaba súpitamente pero estaba más estupefacto por lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba observando su cuerpo. La luz de la luna no llegaba a iluminar donde estaban pero el ojo experto de Leo pudo divisar el centenar de moretones, pequeñas fisuras en el lugar donde había recibido los golpes, el corte de arma blanca en su hombro pero no profunda, laceraciones y el pobre tobillo hinchado.

Por su parte, Leonardo se esforzaba para no desvanecerse y con cada cerrar de ojos, un constante aumento de puntos negros nublaba su visión. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarlos e intentó mantener una conversación:

-No sé si esté bien preguntar… si estás bien, ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente.

Raphael no dio indicios de haberle escuchado.

-L-Leo, menos mal que desper-taste-tomó unas bocanadas-salgamos de aquí.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedes moverte?

Cuando había recobrado la consciencia, se había tanteado el caparazón en busca de sus armas pero no estaban en su lugar y en cambio, tenía puesta la chamarra de su hermano. Al momento de buscar a Raphael, vio que estaba con el intruso, el cuál se había olvidado, y cuando pudo obtener una mejor visión, se sorprendió verla a Karai. Inmediatamente sintió un pesar a punto de perforarle las entrañas y lo aprovechó para atacar.

-Lo mismo pregunto. A menos no estuve durmiendo-se rió en cuanto vio la mirada de desconcierto- es broma ¿ok?

Dio un rápido vistazo hacia Karai. No se movía.

-Gracias por prestármela- indicó lo que tenía puesto.

-No hay de qué. Hay que apresurarse… nuestros hermanos tal vez nos necesiten.

Leonardo se levantó acompañado de palpitaciones en la cabeza pero resto importancia y ayudo a Raphael a ponerse de pie. Lograron llegar hasta la claridad antes de que a Leonardo le temblaran las piernas y cayera pesadamente al suelo, llevándose a Raphael también.

-¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte ahora Leonardo!

Intentaron incorporarse nuevamente pero las piernas de la tortuga de máscara azul no hacían caso a las señales nerviosas que emitía su cerebro.

-N-No puedo levantar-tar-tar… tarme.

Su respiración era peor que la de Raphael. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente y las nauseas también incrementaron.

-No te preocupes, te cargaré.-sabía que sí Leonardo le confesaba aquello era porque no podía aguantar el dolor.

-N-No, tu t-tobillo-

-Leo, el hecho de que hayas despertado no significa que tu lesión no sea grave, puede tratarse de una conmoción cerebral. Además ya me salvaste dos veces y quiero hacer algo también.

-E-Esper-

No pudo continuar debido a que había lanzado el contenido de su estómago. Raph lo sostuvo rápidamente para que no cayera mientras hacía la acción. Para colmo, se escuchó un quejido, provenientes de Karai.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido se había olvidado de su enemigo semi- consciente. Leonardo tenía la cabeza lánguidamente pero seguía despierto. Lo recostó de costado cuando Karai se levantaba lentamente.

El brazo dañado de Karai tenía una postura antinatural, obviamente roto. Ella lo estabilizó dándole un brusco golpe a una columna, el cual al haber hecho eso, todo a su alrededor volvió a rugir con la demanda de caerse abajo. Raphael no sabía la verdadera razón de su acción y pensó que lo había hecho a propósito.

Cómo podía atreverse a semejante locura, pensaba él.

Ser un renegado le ayudaba a poder hacer también locuras.

Si ella quería matarlos y matarse, entonces ofrecería el último recurso que poseía.

Tenía altamente un combustible de adrenalina reguardado sólo para casos de emergencia. Como él lo consideraba una emergencia, con impele fue hacia ella mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido cuando fueron emboscados por el clan del pie, la explosión, el sacrificio de Leonardo, sus dos hermanos menores y Karai.

Con brutalidad le tomó el brazo reubicado, la trajo hacía si y trató de asestarle un golpe con su cabeza pero no lo consiguió ya que ella había esquivado el golpe por el estallido de dolor que le provocaba Raphael con su brazo. Ella lo rasguñó para que la soltara pero a él no le importó e insistió nuevamente con el golpe de cabeza, que esta vez impactó en su hombro izquierdo, contrariamente al de su brazo preso.

Sus huesos se astillaron dándole otra sacudida de dolor. Ella trató de darle un rodillazo pero Raphael lo esquivo con facilidad. Desafortunadamente para ella, le había dado la espalda al mismo tiempo que su brazo trepidó con fuerza y cuando creyó que eso le iba a doler, le sorprendió aún más cuando sintió las fauces de Raph hundirse en la cervical.

Cómo si hubiera sido una trampa activada, los dientes profundizaron la carne haciendo que ella tratara de sacárselo de encima con toda urgencia. Al no pensar con claridad, tuvo la mala reacción de darle una poderosa patada trasera hacía su abdomen.

La desesperación, la impaciencia, el miedo y la adrenalina hicieron que gritara el nombre de Raphael, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera y aflojase su agarre. Esta vez actuó rápidamente contorsionando su cuerpo para darle una llave y hacer que la soltase. A continuación, arremetió con palabras:

-¡Ya basta Raphael, no voy a continuar con este juego así qué, si quieres salvar a tus otros hermanos y a Leonardo me vas a escuchar o te vas arrepentir!

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, suicida?!

Se la sacó de encima, se levantó y con una fuerte embestida, la cual terminó con toda su energía, la lanzó hacía la misma columna que Karai se había compuesto el brazo. Al instante quiso agarrarla cuando supo lo que había acabado de hacer pero lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde y esperó lo inevitable.

La columna se quebró por el gran impactó de Karai y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse.

Un pedazo de hierro que formaba una viga terminó por cortarse y descendió, dirigiéndose hacía Leonardo. Raphael no era consciente de que había comenzado a correr ni tampoco el hecho de haber saltado encima de su hermano cuando la nube de polvo lo envolvió y la oscuridad finalmente terminó por reclamarlo.

_Continuará._


End file.
